


I'm Gonna Love You Forever

by ASneakyBastard (awrightr16)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, All relationships except Sterek are only mentioned and/or implied, Alpha Derek Hale, Beta Scott McCall, First time tagging, Fluff, Lydia is douche-bait, M/M, No Sex, POV Stiles, Peter/Lydia/Jackson (Implied), Wolfsbane Made Them Do It, but only for a second, it's less painful for everyone, please just read the description, rating is for language, then poof!, there's a witch, they just aren't in this fic, well...hopefully, what the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrightr16/pseuds/ASneakyBastard
Summary: For the prompt I saw somewhere on Tumblr:I would kill for a fic where the pack are full shift werewolves and stiles is running with them and then they get into some type of Wolfsbane that makes them high or something. so they’re all uncoordinated and Derek and Peter are acting above it all and then one of them trips like this and Stiles just fucking LOSES it and has to stop where he’s at before he falls down laughingI cannot find the prompt post again, but the picture of the wolf falling is hilarious. So look for it!Gonna be honest here. I have absolutely no idea what I am doing on this site (Tumblr). So. I really hope this works! Also, how do you tell how old these posts are? This prompt could be a year old for all I know. Anyway, here you go. It’s probably a piece of crap, but it's my FIRST piece of crap and it's MINE! But, you know, I made it for YOU. Ta daaaaa…? *uncomfortable jazz hands*Well. I tried.





	I'm Gonna Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how Tumblr works yet, but one time when I clicked on something and wound up on a Sterek blog...I saw a prompt. I had an idea and I thought it was a good one at the time so I started typing. So...however many words later, here we are. Be gentle, please. First time writing fanfiction and first time posting here. I also have no idea how this site works either, so bear with me.  
> Concrit is welcome!

Sitting on a low branch of a tree just on the edge of a clearing in the preserve, Stiles was watching as five large wolves appeared to play follow the leader. The most distinct of the wolves was in the front, his black fur occasionally blending into the deeper shadows. The other four had varying shades of grey and white, but they all carried distinct marks or traits. Stiles mentally distinguished between them as he waited for them to turn back. 

Scott followed the black wolf with an easy lope. His crooked jaw was usually hanging down with his tongue hanging out, giving him the appearance of a permanent smile. Isaac was close behind but never running in front of either of the two in front. He was the most hesitant of the pack and always looked for reassurance through physical touch. The fourth wolf, Jackson, looked like he was barely keeping himself in place. He would dart forward and begin to edge forward past Isaac and Scott before the black wolf would turn and give a short growl. Dropping back into place, he would make sure to bump into Isaac. The last wolf, Peter, was dragging his paws and sneering as he followed the other four, obviously not wanting to be engaged in such activities. 

Stiles began kicking his feet as the wolves reached the point where they would normally turn around and come back for another circuit. The black wolf, Derek, turned his head to check on his betas. As the Alpha of the pack, Derek made sure to keep an eye on his packmates regularly during training. Stopping suddenly, he threw back his head and howled. The other wolves quickly followed suit. Stiles grinned as he imagined what people who lived close to the preserve thought when they heard the howling of wolves. California hasn’t been home to wolves in about 60 years. As far as Stiles knows, there still aren’t any wolves in California. Well, not any normal ones anyway. 

“Derek!” Stiles yelled. “Come on, man. You’ve been running around like puppies for an hour. My ass is going numb. Can we please go back to the house and watch a movie or something?” 

Even across the clearing, Stiles can see the heave of the wolf’s shoulders signaling a deep sigh. Derek started running back toward Stiles, the other wolves following. When they reach Stiles, he keeps his eyes averted as each one shifts back into a human. There is a rustling of clothing as they each begin to dress quickly. Stiles clambered down the tree and turned to ask what movie they wanted to watch, but his foot hit a root of the very tree in which he had taken shelter. Jackson laughed while Peter cackled. Isaac and Scott jumped forward to catch him as he fell, but Derek was the one to wrap his arms around him. Stiles’ breath caught as he felt Derek’s palm cradling his head only a few inches before he would have cracked his skull open on a rock. Their eyes meet for a charged moment before Derek practically throws Stiles toward Scott. Stumbling into his best friend, Stiles whips around to frown at Derek before turning to the douchey duo. 

“We can’t all be graceful ballerinas, numbnuts,” he says to Jackson while giving Peter a withering glare. He’s stomping off toward his Jeep when he realizes that no one is behind him. 

Stiles sighs heavily before spinning on his heal. His mouth is open to call back to them when he sees that all five men have turned slightly away from him. Their heads are tilted to the left and Stiles can almost see their noses twitching. Growling, Jackson steps forward before Derek grabs his arm.

“Oh, God. What is it? Does it have claws? How _big_ are the claws? What about fangs? Are there gonna be fangs? Oh, holy shit. _Please_ tell me there aren’t any tentacles!” Stiles groans as he remembers he left his baseball bat and mountain ash in the backseat of his Jeep.

Peter shows Stiles his teeth before he suddenly shifts back into wolf form. Jackson follows suit almost immediately. Peter sniffs the air deeply before taking off. Jackson is right behind him, only detouring to nip at Stiles’ fingers. 

Stiles yelps as Derek shouts after his betas. The other three immediately shift back into wolves and race after their packmates, leaving their shredded clothing in piles on the ground. A howl comes from the direction the pack ran, and Stiles begins to swear as he tries to catch up with them.

“I swear to God if I die because of those two dumbasses… I love Lydia, but she’s totally douche-bait. That’s her new contact name in my phone.” Stiles stops ranting to jump over a fallen tree that is half rotted. “I will come back and haunt _all_ of you! Except for the ones who protect my body from the tentacles. Save me from the tentacles and I will love you forever.” Stiles is panting as he picks his way up a short incline. “I’ve read that fanfic before and I _still_ have nightmares!” he yells.

When Stiles reaches the top of the hill, he pauses to catch his breath. He glances around to see the wolves all converging on one point from different directions. There is another small clearing that Stiles doesn’t remember seeing before and in the middle stands a woman. She is surrounded by thousands of flowers growing in the field. The wolves are charging toward her as she kneels quickly. Putting her hands on the ground, she looks up at Stiles with a smile before suddenly disappearing. 

Derek howls as Stiles stares in shock. A witch. There was a witch on their territory and nobody even knew she was there. The wolves are growling and snapping at each other, sniffing the air and trying to catch a scent to track her. 

The longer he stands there watching, the more Stiles notices that something is off. The preserve is unnaturally quiet. Even after the commotion over the last few minutes, they should be hearing sounds of nature from a distance. The only thing Stiles can hear is a clicking sound that gets louder as the wind picks up. He walks farther into the clearing and squats down to look at one of the flowers. It’s not any kind he has ever seen before now. The petals are white and luminous while the stems are a deep purple. There are pods dangling from them, the shells appearing hard despite their being covered in every color of the rainbow. 

“What the hell?” Stiles reaches out to touch a pod and his fingers immediately start to itch. He rubs his fingers on his jeans as he stands up. 

“Okay, I have no idea what this is but it can’t be good. We need to find something to put a few of these in to take a sample back to Deaton and Lydia.” He’s still looking at the flowers as he pulls his phone from his pocket to take a few pictures. 

“Any ideas would be appreciated.” He drops down to his knees to get a few close up shots of the pods. 

“Guys, seriously. I don’t know how we had a fucking witch in our territory without knowing it, but she‘s looking for weird plants that we have never even seen. Who the hell knows what she’s planning.” Stiles types out a quick text to send to Lydia along with an image of the flower. She responds almost immediately.

_Stiles: Hey, found a plant that gives me the tingles when I touch it. Look it up, please?_

__

_Queen Lydia: I’m on it. Any other information I might need to know?_

__

_Stiles: Your boyfriends are dicks?_

__

_Douche-bait Lydia: Stiles, I meant something I didn’t already know._

__

_Stiles: Oh. Then...no. Not yet._

 

Stiles locks his phone and pockets it before kneeling back down. He’s reaching for another flower but before he can touch it the hair on the back of his neck stands up. He jerks his head up and around toward the pack as he realizes he hasn’t been hearing any growling for a few minutes. When he sees them, his jaw drops. Jumping to his feet, he whips out his phone once again. Seeing Scott and Isaac running and bouncing around is fairly normal and pretty adorable, but seeing Jackson chasing his own tail is priceless. He fumbles the phone a bit before he is able to start recording. 

Derek and Peter are standing back on the edge of the clearing and are watching the others. Derek huffs loudly and steps toward Jackson. The further he gets into the flowers, the looser his muscles become. By the time Derek reaches his packmate, he is panting happily. For a moment, he seems to come back to himself and freezes up. Then the wind picks up again and the clicking becomes louder. Peter backs up as an almost invisible cloud of light blue dust rises into the air. 

Before Stiles can start to worry, he gets a text from Lydia. He hates to stop the recording, but he needs to see if she found anything. He clicks over to his messages and sees three new messages from her.

_Douche-bait Lydia: I found it._

__

_Douche-bait Lydia: It’s a type of Wolfsbane that can be used to inhibit the wolves’ healing ability but it only lasts for a few minutes. For humans, the effect is basically the same as regular pollen. Sneezing, itching, sore throat, etc._

__

_Douche-bait Lydia: It’s harmless in small doses, even to humans._

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief. That was good news

_Stiles: Why would they need to inhibit their healing ability?_

__

_Douche-bait Lydia: One of the ways it’s used is in alcohol. Add it their drink and they can get wasted as easily as a human._

__

_Stiles: What happens if they inhale it?_

__

_Douche-bait Lydia: I imagine it would work the same way, but instead of getting drunk they would get high._

__

_Stiles: Oh. That explains so much._

__

_Douche-bait Lydia: Stiles._

__

_Stiles: Yes?_

__

_Douche-bait Lydia: You better be recording whatever you’re seeing._

__

_Stiles: It’s like you don’t even know me at all._

__

_Goddess Lydia: Come over when you’re done doing whatever. And bring the evidence._

__

_Stiles: ;) ;) ;) ;)_

Stiles pockets his phone again as he turns his attention back to the wolves. Peter is now sitting down and watching the other four race around the clearing. Derek runs to the lone sober wolf and boops his nose with a paw before dancing back quickly as Peter swipes at him with his claws. Stiles cackles.

“Oh, my God. You’re so adorable!” Peter’s ears perk up and Stiles blushes as he snaps, “Not you!” Peter’s gaze turns knowing. “Shut the fuck up.” Stiles glares.

Stiles changes the subject. “Why would the witch be here? And why would she need this type of wolfsbane?” Another thought occurred to him. “Dude, did you even know this stuff existed? We have got to bring some of this stuff home with us.” Peter rolls his eyes so hard his whole body moves. 

They go back to watching the pack frolic for a few minutes. Stiles can’t stop looking at Derek. The packmates are tackling each other and rolling in the flowers. Stiles decides it's been long enough. He doesn’t know exactly what constitutes as a small dose, but he figures they've had more than enough already. 

“Derek! Scott! Isaac! Dickface! Get over here!” The wolves keep playing as though they didn't even hear Stiles.

“As fun as this is, it’s time to go home. So, come on. Let’s go!” When they still don’t respond, Stiles whips out his phone and starts to record again. 

“Hey! If you don’t come here right now I will take more video than I already have and show it to Lydia.” Jackson looks over at the sound of his girlfriend's name, then proceeds to hike up a leg and pee right where he stands.

Stiles chokes on his spit as he starts to laugh. “That is pure gold”, he wheezes. 

“Allison will probably want to see this too. Whatcha think about that, Scotty? Nothing to say? Okay, you and Isaac keep sniffing each other's ass. That’s not going to be awkward at all, bro.” 

He zooms in on Peter. “Wow! So majestic with your bitch-face. How do you even do that? You’re a wolf! I didn’t think that was possible,” Stiles laughs. Peter rolls his eyes again before standing up and giving a short, loud bark. The other wolves turn to face him and stare with their tongues hanging out. 

Stiles tenses as he suddenly realizes how vulnerable Derek is right now. He opens his mouth to say something, he’s not sure what, when Peter steps forward into the flowers. Taking a few short breaths, the wolf loosens up slightly but looks at Stiles with eyes that are as alert as ever. 

It’s obvious now that Peter knew about this strand of wolfsbane already. He knows just how much to take in without losing control. The wolf is moving closer to the pack and Stiles feels uneasy. 

“Screw it”, he mutters, then jogs directly toward Derek. Peter puts on a burst of speed and Stiles shouts. 

“You stay the hell away from him!” Stiles reaches Derek just before the other wolf and jumps in front of him. Peter skids to a stop before lowering his ears and showing his teeth. Stiles doesn’t back down and holds the wolf’s gaze. 

“No,” he growls. Peter’s eyes flash blue as he slowly tilts his head, baring his throat. 

A nudge to his lower back causes Stiles to reluctantly turn to see Derek bump him again with his nose. The black wolf appears surprisingly sober when he motions with his head like he is telling Stiles to get behind him. Before he can move, Isaac darts toward Peter and swipes his tongue across Peter’s right ear. The beta jerks away and snarls halfheartedly before turning to stare placidly at Stiles. 

The human turns to Derek. “Let’s get out of here.” He’s about halfway back to the edge of the clearing when he turns to see the progress of the others, guffawing at the sight of Peter being followed by the other three betas. Derek bumps up against his hip as he takes out his phone and starts to record while he is still backing up. 

“Awww, Peter. Instead of little ducklings, you’ve got some baby betas tagging along behind you. Aren’t you a proud Mama Wolf?” The affronted look on the wolf’s face caused Stiles to cackle. Darting forward just as Jackson lopes in front of him, Peter belatedly tries to jump over the other beta but fails. His paws smack Jackson in the face and knock him backward with a yelp. Unable to get his front paws back under him in time, Peter lands on his chin and chest, hind legs spread-eagle in the air behind him and a shocked look on his face. Stiles stops backing up and stands stock still as he meets Peter’s eyes in surprise. 

There is a moment of silence for the wolf’s dignity before loud, raucous laughter echoes across the clearing. The phone sliding from his grip, Stiles doubles over and clutches his stomach. It vaguely registers that he and Derek have reached the edge of the clearing before his knees hit the dirt and he's gasping for breath. The black wolf is knocking into this shoulder and he realizes he can hear the pack howling over his own hysterical laughter. Derek’s weight takes Stiles to the ground. 

Tears are streaming down Stiles’ face as he laughs so hard he’s crying. Fur brushes across his face before a wet tongue drags over his chin. Gasping, Stiles pulls back enough to meet Derek’s slightly unfocused gaze. The wolf suddenly shifts back to human form and Stiles has a lap full of naked alpha. 

“Uhhh...” Stiles makes sure to keep his eyes even with Derek’s despite the fact that he's dying to look down. 

Derek slowly leans forward until he faceplants into Stiles’ neck and nuzzles gently. “I’ll save you from the tentacles” he slurs softly, before giving a content sigh and going slack in Stiles’ arms.

Stiles panics for a moment before he feels the deep, even breaths the man is taking and relaxes back to the ground. Turning his head, he sees Peter lying on his belly in the dirt not even a foot away and startles.

The wolf shows his teeth in a grin and Stiles rolls his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, Peter.”

 

____________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Stiles is pulled from a deep sleep when his bedroom window opens. He cracks open one eye before turning over onto his back and squinting at the man trying to crawl through his window.

“Feeling better?” he asks, then laughs when Derek startles and cracks his head on the bottom of the pane. 

“Yeah. I’m...yeah. Better,” mumbles the alpha as he backs into the room. Shutting the window, he turns and faces Stiles. They stare at each other silently for a few moments before Derek clears his throat and looks away. 

“My dad helped me get you in here.” Derek tenses. “Don’t worry. Peter helped me get some pants on you before he left with Scott, Jackson, and Isaac. Told you the go bag would come in handy.” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows. There’s no reaction except for the other man shifting his weight. 

Stiles sighs loudly. “The others are fine. Peter took them all to Lydia’s to sleep it off. She texted me about an hour ago. She said she and Deaton have been talking about what the witch could have wanted with the wolfsbane. Deaton thinks whatever it is probably isn’t anything bad. Lydia wants to go to the clearing and get samples, but also to see if the flowers can be harvested and used later. Just for fun. That’s what she said anyway, but I don’t know if I would really trust that statement. This is Lydia.”

The silence from the other man in the room is becoming suffocating.

“You saved me from the tentacles,” Stiles says casually. Derek’s eyebrows rise almost to his hairline, but he refuses to even glance at Stiles. 

“You put yourself between me and Peter,” he says instead of responding to Stiles’ remark. 

“I did,” Stiles agrees.

“Why?”

Stiles hums as he stands slowly before making his way carefully to Derek. He stops when they're less than a foot apart and meets the alpha’s eyes. 

“Probably for the same reason you offered to save me from the tentacles.” Derek ducks his head as a flush spreads across his face. Stiles smiles. “See? Adorable.”

The werewolf takes a deep breath before closing the distance between them and bringing a hand up to draw a thumb gently across Stiles’ cheekbone. Moving his hand up and pushing his fingers into the thick dark hair, he then cups Stiles’ head. They both move forward at the same moment, meeting halfway with a soft press of lips. Derek gives a soft moan as he pulls away, only to press his forehead to Stiles’. 

“Beautiful,” breathes Derek. It’s now Stiles’ turn to blush. He darts forward to give another quick kiss to the alpha before backing up. Grabbing the other man’s hand, he pulls him to the bed and waits until they’re both stretched out to snuggle up to his side. Half asleep, he almost misses when Derek whispers his name. 

“Stiles.”

“Hmm…?”

There’s a long pause. “What the hell is fanfic?” 

Stiles laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know what's wrong with me.


End file.
